


An Utter Cliché (Larry)

by SugaDaddy97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Louis, Banter, Bitchy Nick, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay male characters, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Head teacher Liam, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Is there even a ship name for Zayn and Nick?, Lapdance, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis in Panties, M/M, Meal time assistant Nick, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Pining, Power Bottom Louis, Protective Zayn, Riding, Rocket by Beyonce, Sad Louis, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stressed Harry, Teacher Harry, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, Teaching assistant Louis, Top Harry, bareback, camp louis, flamboyant louis, i don't care, larry stylinson - Freeform, mild bondage, moody Zayn, one direction - Freeform, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaDaddy97/pseuds/SugaDaddy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a teacher and Louis is a flamboyant teaching assistant who rubs Harry up the wrong way before rubbing him up the RIGHT way. Featuring Liam as the stern head teacher, Niall as the energetic nursery (kindergarten) practitioner, Zayn as the year 6 teacher with an attitude problem and Grimmy as the bitchy Meal Time Assistant who can't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Utter Cliché (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyStylins0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStylins0n/gifts).



> A few things before I start:  
> 1) The smut is appalling, I won't lie... I've never actually written smut before so hopefully I don't disappoint too much.  
> 2) The primary school system in the UK is clearly different to the system in other countries (essentially nursery is kindergarten or children aged 3-4, year 2 is 6-7 year olds and year 6 is 10-11 year olds) so I'm sorry if this gets confusing for anyone  
> 3) All kudos and comments are gratefully received and really mean a lot to me - you guys help shape my writing and criticism and feedback all helps
> 
> All the Love  
> L x

An Utter Cliché

 

When Harry asked the head teacher of the primary school for a teaching assistant to help him cope, nobody could have predicted who would land up working with. A teacher with barely a year’s experience under his belt, he knew how important it was to have someone supporting the teacher and the children in a classroom – two years of experience as an assistant had taught him that along with numerous other things such as how cake mid-week was a lifesaver, and that chocolate Friday was a necessity. He also learned that if you wanted to truly get along with the teacher and become liked by senior leadership, you needed to do four things: work hard; keep your head down and stay out of drama; don’t start any arguments with other staff members; and most importantly: _make sure the kids like you without being overly affectionate_. Harry learned this the hard way; his first stint as a teaching assistant had consisted of him being a human climbing frame and cuddle machine for 30 over excited eight year olds, and he naively lapped up the affection, coddling and cuddling the children whenever they craved his attention, and this led to a disastrous few months. Colleagues would make snarky comments behind his back, saying how he pandered to the kids and upheld no discipline, only to completely contradict themselves once Harry corrected himself, telling him he was too harsh on the children. Most nights he would come home physically and mentally drained and, one day in March, Harry packed in his job after a member of senior management refused to take his claims of bullying seriously, talking down to him like he was an insolent child and forcing him to leave the office in floods of tears. So if anyone was to know how to fit into an educational environment, it would be Harry.

Which is why, on the third week of October, when Harry walked into his classroom, he was completely and utterly shocked to find a small man – or was it a boy? – with caramel hair and obscene curves prancing around his classroom with a staple gun in hand and making all of Harry’s display boards pastel pink.

“What on _earth_ do you think you’re doing?!” He raged, clenching his trembling hands into fists in a desperate attempt to restrain himself from reaching up and tugging his hair out of its man bun, “I had those display boards arranged _perfectly_!” His inner control freak broke free as he glared at the pint sized stranger, his breathing heavy and ragged. “That board was black so the flames would show up on our Great Fire of London topic, the one next to my desk was red for English, the one by the door was blue for maths and for fuck sake why is _everything fucking pink_?”

“Don’t you think it’s cute?” The stranger turned, a heavy pout gracing his thin, pink lips. “I think it softens the classroom and I’ve _definitely_ never seen a classroom with display boards like this! Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

“For what, cocking up the display boards I spent 2 days clearing of staples and then re-covering?”

“Oh _no_ , I couldn’t be sorry for that!” The annoying stranger’s cerulean eyes twinkled with delight, and that only angered Harry more – was this guy ignoring his frustration, or was he just stupid?! “The kids will _definitely_ prefer what I’ve done. I was saying sorry because I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson: I’m your new teaching assistant!”

 

***

 

“Liam, you _can’t_ fucking do this to me!” A stack of maths elicitations sat unmarked and neglected on Harry’s desk as he spent his lunch pacing around the head teacher’s office, begging and pleading for him to assign Harry a TA he would be more compatible with… To no avail. Liam Payne was the ideal head teacher; stern with the kids when he needed to be, but kind and sweet and loved all the same. He was kind and fair with the staff, and always took their worries and considerations into account; so why he flat out refused to remove _Mr Tomlinson_ from Harry’s class was beyond a mystery.

“I can, Harry, and I will. Mr Tomlinson is a perfectly qualified teaching assistant and the children adore him; removing him will destabilise the classroom and send your class into chaos, I can’t let that happen.”

“He’s a fucking liability! He prances around my classroom like some goddamn pixie princess, distracts the children to no end and _that_ is setting them back in progress! Half of the elicitations on my desk are pieces of half-finished shit because that inexperienced _moron_ decided to start a class-wide Katy Perry sing-along! Him being in the classroom is more unsettling for those poor kids than removing him will ever be!”

“Harry, sit down,” Liam sighed heavily and gestured to the chair in front of his desk, shooting Harry a weak smile as he did what he was told, “Louis… He’s had a rough time of it throughout his life, but the one thing that’s kept him anchored is his love for kids,” Through the window behind Liam’s desk, Harry could see Louis galloping around the playground with a small child on his back, another hanging onto his hand as the rest chased him. “He’s the oldest child in a large family, and until recently was the only boy. He’s so used to taking care of children and acting like a big kid himself, so this is the ideal job for him!”

“Liam, you know-”

“Yeah yeah, I know that you were as bubbly and affectionate as he was once upon a time, and I know that you had a terrible time of it, but Lou… He’s not you, Harry, he belongs in this environment just as he is… Everyone loves him!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “ _Lou_? You seem awfully familiar for someone who hired this lad on a whim last week.”

“Well… Yeah, about that…” Liam bit his lip and scratched at the back of his neck. “He’s been my best friend since nursery and when he told me that he’d been sacked again-”

“ _Again?!_ ”

“I thought that he’d really benefit from having this job; he gets a lift in from our flat every morning, works in the perfect place for him, and then gets driven home. He’s completely changed since I told him that he’d be working here, it really brings out his individuality and he’ll grow on you, he always does in situations like this.”

“It’s not me that I’m worried about, Liam; it’s the kids! How are their parents going to feel when they realise that their children are in a class being supported by ‘ _Mr Tommo the Super TA’_ and not actually getting any work done?!”

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Look, I’m not making any promises, okay? But I’ll have a chat with Lou when we get home, try and get him to tone it down a little.”

A small smile graced Harry’s lips as he stood up and headed towards the door. “Thanks Li’, it really means a lot to me… I hope this all gets sorted soon.”

“You and me both, Harry, you and me both.”

 

***

 

“Dude, what makes you hate this guy so much?”

“Niall, you haven’t seen how he acts! He fucking waltzes around my classroom like the sugarplum fairy, distracting all the kids from doing what they _need_ to do!” Harry bit into a carrot stick with far more malice and force than he needed to, his hands shaking with anger at the mere thought of the shambolic TA he’d ended up with. “It’s like I’m watching a far more annoying version of myself when I first started as a Teaching Assistant, and I can’t stand by and watch him turn my classroom into a zoo!”

“If you weren’t so intent on being a bitch like Grimshaw, then I’d say you actually like this guy,” Harry spluttered and choked on hummus at his friend’s flippant statement. “Hear me out dude! It’s like when Mikey in my class pinches little Abbie’s arm an’ makes her cry, but then gets her a cold paper towel an’ kisses it better!”

“I am _nothing_ like that flamboyant twat!” Nick Grimshaw was the longest serving Mealtime Assistant at Holmes Chapel Primary School, and what he lacked in experience he certainly made up for in smugness. In front of the children, he was frosty towards other staff members at best, but behind their backs and in the staff room, he was the most stereotypical bitchy gay man and there were very few people who could tolerate the act of holding conversation with him – especially Harry. “And how the _hell_ am I like one of your nursery kids? I haven’t hurt Louis _or_ kissed him in any way.”

Niall laughed and a few other teachers stopped to stare at the rowdy Irishman. “I didn’t mean it literally, mate! I mean that by snapping at Lou, you’re hurting him, but by letting him carry on as he is without any trouble, you’re kissing it better.”

“Niall, that’s the biggest pile of shit I’ve ever heard!”

“Aww, is Niall talking crap again?” A snarky voice piped up from the kitchen.

“Oh shut up, Malik. Just because you were dumped _again_ by the nurse, doesn’t mean you have to be a dick to everyone else.” Harry snapped as a fellow teacher emerged from the side room cradling a cup of coffee. The model-like year 6 teacher narrowed his eyes at Harry as the curly haired man glared at him. Zayn was another member of staff that Harry couldn’t help but dislike; he was good looking and knew it, asserting his arrogance by strutting around the school like he owned the place, rarely speaking to other staff members and sitting in the corner with a brooding expression.

“Perrie just needed a break because the work is stressing her out,” He bit back. “And from what I’ve heard, Styles, you’re being stressed out by the camp little TA in your class, aren’t you?”

“Since when does that matter to you, Zayn?” Niall spat, raising an eyebrow.

“Since it’s fucking hilarious! He’s so gay it’s obvious, I don’t see why you’ve got such an issue with it! I mean, it’s not like you’re against all that homo stuff, is it?”

“Since when does _anyone’s_ sexuality affect the way they work? Honestly Zayn, you need to find better insults because I’ve been called bent and a fag so many times that you calling me other names really doesn’t matter to me. I have a problem with Mr Tomlinson because he lacks any sense of professionalism and would probably be more suited in Niall’s class of babies than with my year 2s. So if you love the idea of him prancing around a classroom so much, feel free to tell Liam that you’d like him in your class instead, I’m sure that he’ll do wonders with your little brats; just be careful in case he turns you and you lose any shred of masculinity you had left. Not that you have much left after shacking up with the campest dinner lady in school… I mean, Nick.”

Niall roared with laughter as Zayn skulked out of the room. “Haz, mate, I think you just roasted one of the most experienced teachers in the school, but it was fuckin’ amazing!”

“I wouldn’t have bitten back if he hadn’t had mentioned being gay as if it was a disease,” Harry grimaced. “You know how I feel about negative shit like that.”

“Yeah, I get it, love is love an’ all that hippy shit… You just need to get laid an’ replace the stick up your ass with a cock.”

“Oh fuck off Niall, like you’re any better… Besides, I was being serious when I said that I think Louis should be in your class. He’s far too loud and obnoxious to be in a class where actual learning goes on.”

Niall chuckled and stood up to throw his apple core in the bin. “I’m sorry mate, but this is something you’ve got to handle on your own… Who knows, maybe Li’s little chat will help tone him down a bit? If not, then you could always y’know… Fuck him into submission seeing as you like him an’ all.”

“Niall, I swear to god that if I didn’t love you as much as I do, I’d ram one of these carrot sticks so far up your ass that you’d choke.”

 

***

 

Louis’ energy had understandably dwindled by the end of the day, and he found that he feet were dragging as he traipsed into his flat behind Liam, his messenger bag bumping his bum with every heavy footed step he took.

“Long day, buddy?” Liam sighed, tossing his keys into the bowl and toeing off his shoes.

“Yeah, I guess it was… I love the kids but the staff? Not so much.” Louis giggled, brushing his fringe out of his face as he copied Liam’s actions. “There was an… _Incident_ at lunchtime that I didn’t have time to report and it just got me really down.”

“Let me guess; Nick was being a whiny brat again, and didn’t like how much the kids love you?”

“Yeah, he was so standoffish in front of the children – _in front of the children, Li! How unprofessional is that_? – and then he took me aside and told me that his boyfriend who’s a teacher overheard Mr Styles ranting about how much he doesn’t like me.” A frown graced Louis’ soft, pink lips. “I mean, I know that’s not true, because I’m sure he wouldn’t be like that towards someone who’s only been in his class for a day… But it still hurts.”

A dusting of pink tinged Liam’s cheeks and he looked down as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Well, actually Lou, that was something I needed to talk to you about… Zayn – that’s Nick’s boyfriend – might not be too wrong about Harry being… Umm… _Agitated_ by your presence in the classroom.”

“Does… Does he not like me? I-I don’t understand… The kids love me and I work hard… H-how could he be agitated by that?” Louis voice was as small as he looked as he curled up on the sofa with his feet tucked beneath him.

“Lou-”

“Maybe it’s just his personality?”

“Louis I’ve worked with Harry for over a year and I helped with his teacher training before that; I think I know what his personality is-”

“Well it _can’t_ just me be, Li! I mean, he was grumbly and grumpy all day, but he was like that when the Nursery teacher came into the classroom; it couldn’t possibly be me!”

“ _Louis_ , listen to me-”

“He can’t just _not_ like me, Liam! I’ve done nothing wrong! He must have been having an off day or something, I don’t know… Maybe his cat died or something like-”

“ _LOUIS!_ ” Liam shouted, throwing a pillow at his flatmate. “Harry was super pissed off today, and I know that because he _told me_. You came on far too strongly today, and you didn’t even realise that how you came across today was what was going to set you up for the rest of your time working in 2S! You just waltzed into that classroom without even _thinking_ about how hard teachers have to work to get the classroom into a condition where they feel happy about the children’s ability to learn and changed everything to what _you_ liked and what _you_ wanted! Do you have any idea how selfish that is? Harry is so dedicated to his class and their learning; he was in for a week straight during the summer holidays preparing the classroom, and didn’t leave until eight most nights! So you can imagine how annoyed he was when some under qualified TA came and changed all of his hard work.”

Louis’ hopeful face fell. “Oh.”

“Oh Lou, I’m sorry, I-” Liam could see the tears welling up in Louis’ eyes and felt the shame wash over him.

“Liam, I’m fine” The fake smile plastered on his face said otherwise as he glanced at his watch. “Oh would you look at that, bed time! Night Lima Bean!” He rushed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Liam in the front room with a dejected look on his face.

And if Louis cried himself to sleep that night then nobody needed to know.

 

***

 

The next day was one that began with a lot of nerves on Harry’s part. He’d spent most of the night before on the phone to his mother, nearly crying over the teaching assistant who’d managed to ruin his day in the classroom.

“Haz, baby,” His mother had replied softly, “He was probably excited to be working with you, be nice.”

“I can’t be nice to someone I _don’t like_ , Mother!” Harry had whined like a petulant child. “He ruined _everything_ I worked so hard for!”

“Harry Edward Styles. You _will_ be nice to that boy and you _will_ apologise for being so rude.”

“No I won’t but thanks for the support, Mum, bye.”

 

And that was how Harry ended up shuffling into school with a heavy set scowl on his face, grunting a greeting to the receptionist as he marked himself as present, collected the register and trudged up to his classroom. His eyes cast at the floor, he heard Louis before he saw him as he pushed the door open with unnecessary force and slammed his bag onto this desk.

“Morning, Mr Styles.”

Harry looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Louis sharpening pencils rather than dancing around the carpet area, raising an eyebrow as he took in the backing boards – now changed back to their original colours – and the newly organised book corner. “Err, morning?”

“I umm… Changed the boards back for you, and organised the book corner that the kids trashed yesterday.”

“I noticed.”

“And err…” Louis reached into his bag and fished out an apple and one of the best looking cupcakes that Harry had ever seen – not that he’d admit it. “I got you these. I didn’t know what you would like most, because Li- I mean, Mr Payne told me that you like eating healthily as much as you can, but nobody can resist a red velvet cupcake with vanilla icing.” He popped them on Harry’s desk with a sheepish and tentative smile.

“This doesn’t make me like you,” Harry found himself snapping. “A shop bought cake and an apple isn’t going to fix what you did.”

“I know, I just wanted to be nice.”

“You fucked up my classroom within an hour of starting at the school; that isn’t _nice_.”

“I-I didn’t mean to…”

“I don’t care, just stay out of my way for the rest of your time in the classroom.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry’s scowl deepened, but this time it was because he could feel his slacks tighten at Louis’ words. He never thought that being called Sir would be a turn on, but clearly it was a kink of his judging by the growing bulge in his trousers, “What did you just call me?” He needed to be sure it was the case.

“Umm… _Sir_?” Yeah, definitely a turn on. Louis glanced at the clock before shuffling towards the door. “I’ll let the children in now, if you want?”

“Whatever, Tomlinson.” Harry grunted. “Just stay away from me today.”

 

***

 

The rest of the day was just as awkward as the incident that morning. Except, Louis was a little off, and everyone noticed it; even the children.

“Mr Tommo, Mr Tommo, I wanna cuddle!” One of the clingier children whined, English book abandoned on the table as he tugged on Louis’ sleeve. Harry watched as Louis crouched down, clearly ready to give in to the child and pull him to his chest. Harry’s green eyes met Louis wide, blue ones and he furrowed his brown as Louis placed his hands on the young boy’s shoulders and steered him back to his seat.

“Mikey, you can’t call me Mr Tommo, okay? I know you did yesterday but you need to call me Mr Tomlinson.” He said softly.

“Can I have a cuddle?”

“No, Mikey. Do your learning, okay? I want to see some great writing in your book when I come back over, yeah?”

A frown settled on Mikey’s face, his bottom lip quivering. “Why are you being mean? Do you hate me?”

“I could never hate you, Mikey, why would I hate you?”

“Because you won’t cuddle me! You’re _horrible_! I… _I hate you_!” Harry watched Louis’ shoulders sag in defeat as he backed away from the angsty child, settling down at another table to help another child with their spelling. No sympathy cuddles, no childish antics, just a small frown and sad eyes.

 

Harry was shocked, and couldn’t help but vent to Niall on their lunch break.

“It was so weird, Nialler! Like yesterday he was all fairy prince and giggles, but today he was a completely different person!”

“What do you care? It’s not as if you like him anyway!”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was – once again – interrupted by Zayn who emerged from the kitchen with an angry scowl on his face, “You need to tell that little bitch of a TA to wind his fucking neck in.” He growled.

“Oh for crying out loud, what’s he done _now_?”

“Nick just told me that Tomlinson bitched him out in the middle of the playground; told him to grow up and deal with his problems like an adult rather than a petty, overgrown child.” Zayn leant down and borderline snarled at him. “You better tell that little wanker to get over himself, before I take matters into my own hands.”

“No you listen here, Malik,” Harry found himself matching Zayn’s dark tone. “You’ll stay away from Louis, otherwise I’ll be going straight to Liam and reporting you for bullying in the workplace. If Louis had a go at your precious little boyfriend, then there must have been something to prompt it – probably Nick being a little bitch as per usual. Now fuck off out of my sight, twat.”

“Whatever,” Harry had a sense of déjà vu as Zayn skulked out of the staffroom, only stopping to call out over his shoulder. “Have fun wanking to Bukowski tonight with your jumped up TA cocksucker, you pretentious shit!”

Harry turned to Niall and saw the Irishman smirking smugly at him as the staffroom door slammed shut, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “What?”

“You just defended him.”

“Pardon?”

“You, Harry Styles, just defended the TA that you bitched about for an hour straight.” If Niall’s smirk could have gotten smugger, it did in that moment.

“Zayn was being a cock, Nialler, there’s nothing more to it than me putting that moron in his place.”

“I know you well enough to tell that you just spouted a load of shit.” He paused. “You like him.”

“No I don’t.”

“You _really_ like him.”

“Niall, shut it.”

“Harry and Louis, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Niall, just shut the fuck up!”

“ _Yes sir_.” Niall drawled.

Harry winced, preparing himself for an awkward moment – because getting hard when your best friend calls you sir can be nothing but awkward – but that moment never came. Glancing down at his crotch, Harry noticed that there was no change compared to when Louis said the exact same thing… Niall didn’t turn him on, but Louis did.

“Goddamnit, Niall, you didn’t turn me on!” He whined.

Niall choked on his sandwich. “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

“Stupid dick,” Harry grumbled, pouting as he stared at his crotch. “Not getting hard when I need you to.”

“Harry,” Niall looked both disturbed and horrified simultaneously. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I wanted you to make me pop a semi, Niall, for fuck sake!”

“Care to explain what’s going on?”

“You called me Sir.” Harry deadpanned. “And it didn’t make me get hard.”

“And what the fuck is wrong with that?” Niall’s eyes widened with shock. “Is the reason you’re denying the fact that you like Louis that you actually like me? Because I’m taken man, an’ I don’t think I’d ever see you in that way… Oh shit things are going to be so awk-”

“Niall, get your head out of your ass, I don’t like you like that!” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s just that Louis said that to me earlier and…” A flushed steadily rose up Harry’s neck and settled on his cheeks. “I had a little problem after he said it.”

Silence. And then…

“OH MY FUCKING GOD HE GAVE YOU A BONER!” Disapproving looks were shot across the staffroom as Niall tried to control his hysterics but failed abysmally. “The fucking pixie boy only had to say two words to turn you on an’ you still pretend to hate him?”

“I’m not fucking pretending, Niall.”

“There’s a fine line between love an’ hate, Haz, be careful not to get too confused.”

Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed. “Why the fuck am I friends with you, Niall? All you do is take the piss out of me.”

“Because, my dear Harold, you will _always_ need me to tell you how it is…” Another pause. “So are you going to fuck him after school?”

“Oh fuck off Niall, you Irish wanker.”

 

***

 

The more the week dragged on, the more Harry noticed Louis’ attitude towards work changing, and so did the children. There was no more cuddly, bubbly ‘Mr Tommo’ in the classroom or on the playground, no more pastel pink sugar paper or whole class (not including Harry) sing along sessions. Mr Tommo had transformed into Mr Tomlinson, quiet and small in stature with slumped shoulders and increasingly sallow cheeks. Harry, although he’d probably never admit it even to himself, was worried about the startling change in the once excitable TA. He’d felt a twinge of guilt when he realised that he could actually tolerate the bubbly boy, especially when he realised that Liam must have told Louis to be more appropriate in the classroom – but he felt worse when he realised that the children were beginning to notice the changes. Louis would push their affection away and then the children would punish him for what they saw as his neglect towards them.

It all came to a head at the end of a hectic Friday. Harry was tired, Louis was tired, and the children were running them all ragged. Harry slouched in his chair at the front of the class as the children filed in from assembly, screeching and pushing as they battled their way through the small doorway. Louis was sat as far away from Harry as he could possibly could (it was something he’d taken to after about two days of Harry making snappy remarks, and was also something that caused the newly present knot in Harry’s stomach to tighten and twist) when Mikey – the same child who Louis first rebuffed on his second day in the class – ran up to him, practically vibrating with hyperactivity as he threw himself onto the TA’s lap and squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Mr Tommo!!” He squealed. “I got a sticker for good singing, Mr Malik said I was amazing!”

“Well done, Mikey,” Louis extracted himself from the boy’s arms and set him on the floor, a small and somewhat false smile on his face. “That’s grea- hey, what’s wrong?”

Mikey’s face had fallen, tears welling up in his wide eyes. “You _hate_ me.” He spat.

“Mikey, I could never hate you.”

“No, no, _no_! You _hate_ me, you don’t even want me here!”

“Why do you think I hate you, Mikey?” Louis spoke softly, and even from across the room, Harry could hear the tremble in his voice.

“Because you never hug me anymore. You’re mean and nasty and you _hate_ me.” Mikey’s tirade continued as he started throwing pencils at Louis. “You’re rubbish and we all hate you, so does Mr Styles.”

Harry stood up then, finally deciding to intervene before it got out of hand. “Mikey Jones, how _dare_ you treat an adult like that? Pick up those pencils and then you have something to say to Mr Tomlinson, don’t you?”

“But Mr Styles-”

“It’s alright, Mr Styles.” Harry looked down to see Louis grabbing some resources that definitely didn’t need photocopying and laminating. “Mikey is just a little cross with me. I’ll just go and do my jobs.”

“Mr Tom-” But Louis had already hurried out of the classroom, snatching his messenger bag from the cupboard on the way out. Harry could hear his sniffles as the door clicked shut, and he knew that Mikey’s words has affected the man far more than anyone could have expected. He knew that Louis was now in Liam’s office, not doing jobs, crying on the head teacher’s shoulder about how much he hated his job, hated the children… Hated _Harry._

Louis never came back to the classroom.

 

***

 

Monday morning rolled around, and Harry felt as fresh as a daisy. Well, as fresh as you could with twelve hours sleep over two days, a poor post-hangover recovery time and fifty-four books to read and mark ready for the following week. He practically bounced into the classroom, twirling in circles and giggling at the dizziness he felt afterwards.

“Mr Styles, you’re lucky it’s just me in here, rather than an Ofsted Inspector or a parent who needs to see you.” An amused voice startled the teacher out of his little bubble, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at Liam with wide eyes.

“Err, hi Li… This is a bit early for you – what’s up?”

“I just needed to drop by and tell you that you’re going to be without a teaching assistant this week.”

“Is Louis not in?” Harry frowned: the class was hard enough to deal with even when Louis was there, and he couldn’t imagine what havoc they’d wreak when Harry was on his own, not to mention the fact that Harry had nobody to help him sort out resources in time for lessons.

“He’s been really sick this past week, and I told him he should try and come into work but he couldn’t stomach it.”

“Oh okay.”

“Thanks Harry, he should be back in a couple of days so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Harry was so screwed.

 

***

 

Two weeks later and Louis still hadn’t come into work, and Harry? Harry missed him. Not only did the class run rings around him while he was alone, but he found himself pining for the pixie-like boy, the lack of enthusiastic presence in the classroom making Harry feel useless and cold. A feeling of guilt had long since settled in the teacher’s chest, and Harry knew that he didn’t help Louis’ stress by constantly complaining about his behaviour in the classroom. Who was Harry to tell Louis how to behave? He was only a baby in the education world, and it was clear to almost everyone that Louis was the sort of person who was born to work with children – what did Harry know? So on Monday, two weeks after Louis had first phoned in sick, Harry walked into the classroom with a homemade chocolate beetroot cake (a new recipe that he’d recently added to his repertoire) and an apologetic smile.

“Hey Lou!” He called as he kicked the door open, backing into the room. “I hope you’re feeling better, because I made you this cake. I didn’t know if you liked beetroot or not, but this cake doesn’t really taste like beetroot too much, so it shouldn’t be an issue if you don’t. Does everyone collectively dislike beetroot? I feel like they do.”

“Oh Harold, you’re rambling you poor thing.” A snide voice drawled from the corner of the room.

“Grimshaw, get the fuck out of my classroom and leave me alone. Where’s Louis?”

A sick smirk worked its way onto Nick’s face. “Didn’t Mr Payne tell you?”

“Tell me what, Grimshaw?”

“When your little bitch gets back to school, he won’t be in here anymore; you’ll be delighted to know that Liam has listened to what you asked and moved him into nursery with the Irish prick… And that’s not even the best part!”

“Dare I ask?”

“Oh Harry, _Darling_ , I’d tell you anyway… I’m your new Teaching Assistant.”

There was a pause before Harry burst out laughing. “Oh my God, you’re fucking hilarious, Nick, congratulations! That’s the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard! _You_ a teaching assistant? I’m more likely to go to Mars than Liam is to give you a job in a classroom – he can barely tolerate you working in the playground!”

“Well that, Harry dear, is where you’re wrong: Liam was more than happy to give me the job when he realised just how incapable you are without someone in here babying you – I’m older and I’ve worked at this school for seven years; that’s automatically enough experience to make me qualified for this job… So get used to me being around, Styles, cause I ain’t going anywhere.”

“Fucking fantastic.”

 

***

 

“Mate, I can’t believe that Payno has lumped you with Grimshaw as a TA!” Niall roared with laughter during their lunch break. Eyes all turned to glare at the rowdy blond, the quiet calm of the staffroom once again interrupted by his inability to use an indoor voice.

“One of these days, Niall, a proper teacher is going to get sick of your loud mouth interrupting their PPA time and beat you with their laptop,” Harry muttered. “And stop being so damn loud, we don’t want his year six bitch to hear you.”

“Like I give a rat’s ass about whether that greasy haired fucker can hear me! An’ if the teachers want to beat me then that’s their problem, not mine; they’ll have to catch me first.”

“That’s not even the point of this conversation, Nialler!” Harry snapped. “The point is that Louis is being moved in with you and I’m being stuck with the school’s bitchiest worker… I feel terrible.”

“Mate, the only reason you feel terrible is because you hate the fact that Liam put you with Grimmy. If he’d just put you with a new TA, you wouldn’t care.”

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it, Haz? Because I can’t be dealing with your intolerant bullshit anymore! You treated Louis like utter shit just because he was new an’ learning, an’ now that he’s finally asked Liam to be moved away from your miserable backside, you’re taking everything back because he’s leaving you in the shit!”

Harry’s face flushed pink and he looked down at his boot clad feet. “I didn’t mean to make him feel like shit… I was just frustrated that he decided to take over like that. I… I don’t like the classroom without him in it.”

“You mean you don’t like the classroom with Nick _in it_.”

“No!” Harry glared at his best friend, narrowing his eyes. “I mean that I hate being in the classroom and not knowing that he’s somewhere in the same room as me; I hate looking down at a child’s work and not hearing him giggle like a fucking school girl with a crush; I hate walking in to the classroom and not seeing him look up at me with his stupid fuckin _pretty_ blue eyes; _I really bloody miss him_!”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Are you quite finished?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, ‘cause this is usually the part where you actually tell me that you like Louis.”

“Yes! _Yes_ , I like Louis! I really fucking like his annoying little quirks and if he isn’t put back into my class then I’ll quit, Niall, I swear to God!”

“Well don’t fucking tell _me_ that, you moron!”

“But you just said to tell you that I like him!”

“Yeah, but you should tell Liam that you want him back in your class or you’ll quit!”

Harry stood up and brushed his trousers off, grabbing Niall by the cheeks and planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek. “Nialler, I love you, you fucking gorgeous human!”

 

***

 

Nervous

[ **nur** -v _uh_  s] 

Characterised by or attended with acute uneasiness or apprehension.

 

Harry was nervous. The more that the day dragged on, the more he had to fight the urge to bite down on his already gnawed on nails, mentally steeling himself for what could potentially become a shouting match in Liam’s office. He wanted Louis back… No, he _needed_ Louis back. But how on earth could he explain that to the man he’d complained so vehemently to – who was not only his manager, but Louis’ _best friend_? It was one thing to contradict oneself in front of someone who wasn’t emotionally involved, but Harry knew that the moment he walked into Liam’s office and asked to have Louis back would be the moment that he hung himself out to dry.

“C’mon Harry, don’t be a pussy… You just need to apologise and ask for Louis back, that’s all… You can do this, Liam may be big built but you have longer legs… If he wants to kill you then you can just outrun him… You can do this… You can do this.” He was buzzing after his little pep talk, so he slammed Liam’s door open and marched in like a man on a mission. “Liam, we need to talk.”

“Jesus Christ, H!” Liam clutched his chest as his face paled. “What the ever living fuck?”

_Right H, now’s your time to put across a well worded request to Liam and get Louis back for good._

“Get Tomlinson’s fine ass back into my class or so help me, Payne, I’ll rip Grimmy’s stupid hair out with pliers.”

_Wow, how classy and well worded. Good job, Harry._

An amused smirk graced Liam’s typically stoic features. “Care to run that by me again, mate?”

“I’d like to request that Mr Tomlinson is transferred back into my class with immediate effect.”

There. It was done. Once upon a time Harry would have kicked himself for being so contradictory; when he was at university he would never had taken something back, even if he wanted to, because his pride was more important to him than saying what he thought… But Louis had changed that completely, and Harry didn’t know how to feel about it. The pixie boy had quite literally danced into Harry’s life and brought out his ugliest side, the little red monster rising within him and turning him into a classroom dictator. But he’d also made Harry realise that being right wasn’t the most important thing; his heart twinged with guilt and regret when he even attempted to think about the possibility of Louis’ absence being his fault, and for once in his short train wreck of a life, Harry knew that swallowing his pride and admitting he was wrong would be the best thing he could do. He needed Louis back in his class just so he could grovel and beg for the small man’s forgiveness, and then maybe he’d be able to show him just how valued he was.

“Request denied.”

Harry’s head snapped up at that blunt rejection, his heart twisting. “ _What_?!”

“I said that I’m denying your request. I can’t and won’t let Lou be the victim of any more bullying in the workplace – not from Nick, not from Zayn and _definitely_ not from you! That boy has been curled up in bed and refusing to come into work because he knows that every day there’s going to be someone who makes him feel like shit, and he’s sick of it! I try and I try to get him to come in and talk to someone about it, but he’s refused and locked himself away. He’s reached his threshold for sick days and – _fuck, Harry_ – I’m trying to put off the absence meeting but I’ve got the governors on my back about the lack of control in your class and they want to know why Lou is taking so much time off without a note from his Doctor and this is surely going to mean that he’s going to lose his job. He’s going to lose the only job he’s ever loved and it’s all because you went all possessive Gollum over some _fucking display boards_!!”

“Liam, I’m not asking you to move mountains for me, okay?” Harry reasoned softly. “I just… I want Louis back. I didn’t mean the horrid shit I said, it was just my inner control freak coming out… I _like_ him, Li… I haven’t liked anyone this much since my second year at uni and I can’t let him go now. Even if he doesn’t want to work with me, I just want the chance to apologise… I want him to know that I care.”

“Go to my flat,” Liam rolled his eyes at Harry and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And tell him all the shit you just told me. I can’t make him come back, it’s down to him rather than me… But maybe he’ll listen to you.”

Now, Liam was used to overly affectionate gay men acting like puppies after living with Louis for so long, but that didn’t stop him from grimacing when Harry pressed his plump lips against his cheek in a sloppy kiss before bounding out of the office – Liam figured that if Harry had a tail it would be wagging non-stop – and jumping on his motorbike, ready and willing to have Louis screaming in his face until he was calm enough to forgive him.

 

***

 

“Hey mate, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for being a dick to you…”

“Look, Louis, I’m sorry for bitching you out, I didn’t mean it.”

“Lou – I can call you Lou, right? – I’m sorry from treating you like shit, it’s just that I actually really like you and I didn’t know how to handle the fact that every time you said something sarcastic I wanted to pin you against a wall and kiss you senseless… _FUCK_!”

Harry thumped his fist against the seat of his bike, barely resisting the urge to kick his – somewhat expensive – helmet across the road in frustration. He didn’t know what had come over him; usually he found going into conversations that should be awkward, fairly easy… But when he’d pulled up in front of the block of flats where Liam and Louis lived, Harry was lost for words. Nothing he thought of saying sounded nearly half as good as he needed it to sound if he wanted Louis to even begin considering a return to work.

“Louis, I… Oh y’know what? Fuck it.”

And if there was ever a less appropriate time for Harry to march across the road in his biker leathers before hammering his fist against Louis’ front door, it was that night.

 

***

 

The last thing that Louis expected to hear after waxing his legs was an obnoxious pounding on his front door. He’d finally gotten himself into a calm and relaxed headspace after weeks of crying and stuffing his face with ice cream, and he had intended to make the most of it until the prat outside his flat had made an appearance and ruined his zen. He flung on a t-shirt (most likely Liam’s judging by the way that it hung off of Louis’ body like a dress, falling off of one shoulder to reveal a prominent and flawless collarbone just begging to be marked) and marched over to the door, throwing it open and cocking his hip.

“Look, buddy, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but if you think that it’s okay to come hammering on my fucking front door, making it sound like there are goddamn elephants trampling through the fucking building, then you’ve got another thing coming!”

There was an awkward cough. “Err… Hi Louis.”

Louis’ eyes met Harry’s frantic ones and he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat as he made himself smaller in the presence of the man who’d made his life a misery. “Oh… It’s you.”

“Yeah, about that… Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, _can_ you?”

Harry chuckled, and Louis tried to ignore the fact that the throaty sound resonated to his very core. “Let me rephrase that, o’ mighty grammar king… _May_ I come in? I think we need to talk.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice seeing as you’ve clearly made an effort to get here,” Louis stepped away from the doorway, attempting – and failing – to refrain from staring at Harry’s crotch encased in tight leather and leaving nothing to the imagination. “So what do we need to talk about, Sir?”

“Don’t call me that.” Louis stepped back as Harry all but snarled at him.

“Why?”

“Because we’re not in school and you’re making it really _hard_ for me to stand here and apologise for being an absolute wanker.”

Louis let out an uncharacteristically obnoxious and graceless snort and raised an eyebrow, hands on hips as he rolled his eyes at Harry. “And it’s taken you this long to realise that you treated me like shit? I’m sorry Mr Styles, consider your apology unaccepted because quite frankly I can’t believe a word that comes out of your pretty mouth.”

“You think my mouth’s pretty?”

“I… You… I just…” Louis spluttered, his cheeks brightening with a spattering of pink. “ _Fuck you, Harry Styles_.”

“I will if you want me to,” Harry took a sloping step towards the smaller boy, who responded by backing away towards the wall. “And I’m pretty sure you _really_ want me to.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, frog boy, I have some standards.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t staring at my crotch as I walked in, Louis… I saw you.” Another step forward from Harry, another step backwards from Louis.

“I… I’m not pretending. Why would I want to fuck someone who treats me like shit?” Louis’ resolve was wavering.

“I think you’ll find, love, that it will be _me_ doing the fucking… Plus you seem like the type who gets off on being pinned down on the mattress and pounded into… A proper,” They took their respective steps, “Little,” Louis’ back hit the wall and Harry’s arms caged him in. “ _Slut_.”

Something in Louis snapped at those words, Harry could see it in his eyes as his pupils dilated, the beautiful blue of his irises shrinking as lust took over his features, “Fuck _you_ ,” Louis grabbed Harry’s waist and – with a truly unexpected display of strength – spun him round so he had the upper hand over the curly haired teacher. “Just because I like having cock up my ass, doesn’t mean that I lie there and take it from egotistical pricks like you… You, Harry Styles, won’t know what’s hit you when it’s actually _you_ with your hands pinned above your head as I ride you and use you to get myself off. _I_ control what goes on, not you _Sir._ ”

The leather trousers seemed to get even tighter – as if that was humanly possible – around Harry’s crotch at Louis’ words and, of course, the TA saw the change. “Louis-”

“Oh Mr Styles, do you like it when I call you Sir?” A dainty hand grabbed at Harry’s cock, working it with gently squeezes and soft touches. “Want me to call you sir as I work myself on top of you? Want me to scream it as I come all over your chest?”

An unmanly whimper escapes from Harry’s lips. “ _Please_.”

“Please _what,_ Sir?” Louis pressed his whole body against Harry’s, slipping a thigh between the older man’s own.

“Please ride me,” Harry gasped, rutting his hips against the meat of Louis’ thigh. “Pin me down, tie me up, use me to get off just… _Please_.”

“Take me to the bedroom, Curly,” Louis peeled himself away from Harry’s leather clad body and laughed as the lanky man tripped over his own feet as he stripped in the corridor. “Second door on the left; I want you naked and lying on your back with your hands holding the headboard. _Go_.”

If Bambi was a human, Louis swore in that moment he would be exactly like Harry; all legs and feet as he stumbled along the hallway with a flush working its way up his neck. Louis had never seen anything more enticing. The younger TA took his sweet time in approaching the bedroom, first stopping to peel his socks off, and then venturing into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, taking small sips as he listened for any tell-tale whimpers and moans that would let him know that Harry was disobeying his orders. When he finally swung the door open, Louis’ heart swelled at the sight he was greeted with: Harry was stark naked, his lithe body stretched across the expanse of the plush double bed, his back slightly arched with desperation. Louis swallowed heavily when he saw Harry’s dick resting hard and heavy against his toned, tattooed stomach and his greedy eyes travelled upwards to admire the strain of his biceps as he clung onto the headboard for dear life, like it was the only thing grounding him.

“God, Harry, you look so fucking gorgeous,” He groaned, a sound that Harry mirrored at the sound of Louis’ voice. “And you’re so fucking big, can’t wait to get you inside me.”

 

And that was how Louis ended up on the bed, face down and ass up with four of his own fingers working him open as Harry whimpered and groaned, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the headboard.

“ _Fuck_ , Lou… Need you… Wanna be in you… Please,” Harry threw his head back. “N-need a condom.”

“Do you? Don’t you wanna feel all of me? Don’t you wanna fill me up when you come?”

“I-I… _Oh fuck yes, Louis, please_.” Louis took that as his cue to remove his fingers and straddle Harry’s crotch, lowering himself onto the utterly debauched teacher’s cock, groaning as he did so.

“Fuck, _Sir_.” Louis threw his head back as he took Harry to the hilt, his ass resting on his hips as he adjusted to the sheer size of his lover. “You can touch me if you want… Just this time… But don’t – oh _fuck_ – don’t think you’re the one in control.”

Harry’s hands immediately made their way to Louis’ waist and gripped tightly – Louis knew there was going to be bruises in the morning and, if anything, it made him harder – helping Louis move up and down at a beautifully punishing pace. The younger lad alternated between rising up and dropping himself onto Harry’s cock, and grinding in slow figure of eights so his prostate was constantly touched, sending tingles down his spine. Breathless moans and strings of quite _uh, uh uh’s_ left his lips as he felt a tight heat coil in his lower stomach, his thighs quivering as he got closer to orgasm. Harry had become an incoherent mess beneath him, slurring gibberish mixed in with _fuck Louis you feel so good_ ’s and _please please please I’m gonna cum, God Lou please_ ’s and with a powerful thrust to Louis’ prostate his whole upper body gave out, falling against Harry’s sweaty, heaving chest.

“Fuck me, Sir, fuck me good,” He groaned in Harry’s ear, pressing his thin lips to the tender skin behind the teacher’s ear, his pink tongue darting out to tease his earlobe, “Wanna feel your big cock pounding into me for- _oh fuck, yes just like that_!” Harry had planted his feet firmly onto the mattress before fucking up into his small lover, the angle and unrelenting pace causing him to always hit the right spot whilst the friction both men’s stomachs rubbing Louis’ own dick raw in the most perfect way. “Oh fuck, yes, love the way you fuck me, Haz. God you feel so perfect. Gonna see Liam in the morning and sit next to him still feeling you inside me,” Harry let out a strangled moan as his thrusts became sloppy and erratic, his fingers clenching and unclenching on Louis’ hips as he neared his climax. “You gonna cum inside me, Sir? Gonna fill me up good and proper so I can put my plug in and still feel you tomorrow morning? Gonna cum sir, oh _fuck_ I’m gonna-” Louis’ filthy words were cut off by what he could easily have called his most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced, his muscles seizing up as he shot thick stipes of white over Harry’s stomach, the teacher’s orgasm following soon after he felt Louis’ ass clench around his painfully hard cock.

“Louis _fuck_.” Was all he could muster as his climax hit him like a train, thrusting his hips weakly as he rode through the pleasure that caused white spots to appear across his vision.

As the two men came down from their highs, Harry took the time to look around the room that Louis called his; the clean white walls, the dark blue carpet and the collection of weights in the corner. “I didn’t know you worked out, Lou.” He murmured into the younger man’s hair.

“What makes you think- _oh_ ,” Louis followed Harry’s gaze to the corner of the room and giggled. “They’re not mine, love, they’re Liam’s.”

“Why does Liam keep his weights in your room?”

“Why _would_ he keep his weights in my room? That’s so stupid Harold… He keeps them in his room.”

“Then why- _ohhhhh_ … Louis you little minx, Liam is going to kill me!” Harry went to scrabble away from the bed, but Louis pinned him down, his thick thighs bracketing the teacher’s slim hips.

“It’ll be fine, Carrot Sticks… I’ll protect you from the big bad Li Li if you promise to be nice to me in the classroom when I get back.”

“Does this mean you’re moving back into my class?” Harry couldn’t help the hopeful lilt that wove its way into his voice… He was getting his Louis back.

“I’ll come back, Curly… But only if you promise to give me a repeat performance of tonight on your nice leather chair.”

And who was Harry to refuse?

 

***

 

 

By Sunday afternoon, Louis had succeeded in his personal mission to get Harry to fuck him on every possible surface in the flat, and was walking round in nothing but his boyfriend’s – was Harry his boyfriend now? He didn’t know – shirt like the cat who got the cream. Every so often he’d pass Harry and smirk at him, making quiet comments about the size of Harry’s bulge in his sinfully tight boxers, running away with a childish giggle after working Harry up to the point at which he couldn’t resist chasing after the younger man. It was during one of the times where Harry had caught Louis and dragged him into Louis’ bedroom – for a change – that Liam came home, dragging a panting and groaning blond male behind him.

“Fuck, Li, been away for so long but I still want you.” The smaller man whimpered, and Harry stilled his movements at the sound of the familiar voice echoing through the walls, his cock still buried deep inside Louis, who let out a petulant whine at the lack of movement.

“Harry, I swear to God, if you don’t start moving I’m going to lock myself in the guest room and fuck myself with a vibrator.” He growled.

“Shut up for a second, Lou… Liam’s home and I swear I just heard Niall with him.”

“So?” Louis shrugged. “Liam and Niall work at the same school and there was an early years conference this weekend, it only makes sense that they went together; they’re allowed to be friends.”

“Friends don’t come in the door moaning about wanting each other.”

“You did this morning.”

“Well, I err…” Harry blushed, “I thought we were more than friends any-” Louis held a finger to Harry’s lips as two sets of footsteps stumbled past their closed door, heading to Liam’s room.

“Fuck, _Niall_.” Liam’s voice was muffled by the walls, but distinguishable all the same.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “You were saying, Lou?”

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” Louis’ face was a strange mixture of worried and amused. “Please tell me you locked the bedroom door, because if not, you need to.”

“Why?”

“We didn’t change the sheets yesterday.”

“What?”

“There’s still c-”

“ _WHY THE FUCK IS THERE DRIED COME AND LUBE ON MY FUCKING BED SHEETS YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING BASTARDS?”_

“Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“Lock the fucking door… _Now_.”

 

***

 

When the men returned to school on Monday, Harry and Louis were hand in hand until they reached the front gate. As much as they were proud of and confident within their relationship (no matter how recently it had developed), they knew that it was unprofessional to flaunt something so controversial in front of the children and their parents. Sure, they both knew that Zayn and Nick were more than happy to suck face in the playground before, during and after the school day – how they hadn’t been pulled up on it by Liam, Harry and Louis would never know (although they had a suspicion that it was something to do with the fact that Liam spent a large majority of his time in his office with Niall’s tongue down his throat) – but they weren’t going to be the second couple to spark complaints; there was too much at stake. The classroom was quick to set up and the pair found themselves with half an hour to spare, Louis taking advantage of that by locking the classroom doors, dragging Harry into the stationary cupboard and unceremoniously yanking his trousers down, his lips taking in Harry’s cock before the teacher even had time to think. He came embarrassingly quick, his face flushed as he pinned Louis against the wall and returned the favour, his forest green eyes teasing and lustful as Louis shot his load down his throat.

“Fuck,” Harry ran his fingers through the Assistant’s hair, ruffling it so it looked more artfully styled than roughly yanked. “You’re so good at that, it’ll never get old.”

Louis’ smart ass reply was cut off by the receptionist knocking on the door. “Mr Styles, Mr Styles!”

“Shit,” The men tucked their cocks back into their underwear and hurried to make themselves presentable, opening the door in record time. Harry smiled his most charming smile and invited the young woman in. “Danielle, what can I do for you?”

“Your supply teacher is here, Mr Styles, and she wanted to know if you had any basic planning for her.”

“Harry doesn’t need a supply, Danni…” Louis frowned deeply. “He’s clearly here today.”

“ _Fuck_!” The girl bit her lip as a blush rose up her cheeks, “I knew I’d forgotten to send an email this weekend… Well Sir,” Louis sent a cheeky wink in Harry’s direction which didn’t go ignored. “Mr Payne is at another Early Years Behavioural training course with Mr Horan and the Deputy Head is off sick so Mr Payne asked me to tell you that he’s put you in charge for the day. There are no meetings but-”

“Let me guess, there’s a shit tonne of paperwork that he wants me to spend all day filling out? And two assemblies he needs me to run, plus lunch hall duty?”

“Yes, Mr Styles,” Danielle smiled softly as she took Harry’s folder of planning. “And you’ll have Miss Calder in charge of the class for the day, so I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“Eleanor’s teaching?” Harry frowned, tugging at his hair, “Fucking _fantastic_. Louis, I’ll see you later, sweetheart,” He kissed Louis’ forehead tenderly. “And be careful around Eleanor; I studied for my PGCE with her and she always wants what she can’t have.”

“She’ll never have me, Haz… Not ever.”

 

***

 

The end of the day was something neither man could have wished for more. Harry was exhausted, his tie loose around his neck and his body lax in the Head Teacher’s office chair. He felt like he’d drowned in the amount of paperwork Liam had left for him whilst he was at the ‘conference’ – Harry knew full well that the conference absence was bullshit, and right now Liam was likely to have Niall on all fours, keening as Liam ate him out like he hasn’t eaten in weeks – and he wanted nothing more than to go home, but just as he was packing up his things to make his escape, there was a timid knock on the door.

“ _What?!”_ Harry groaned, slamming his bag onto the desk with a huff. “ _Can’t you people leave me in peace for a change?!”_

“Sir?” Harry sighed and smiled tightly as Louis stepped into the room, a sad frown tarnishing his pretty features. “Did you want me to go?”

“Oh baby, no,” Harry opened his arms and Louis stepped into them, greedily inhaling the rich, comforting scent of his boyfriend (something _else_ they’d established over the weekend). “I’ve just had a really shitty day and I think if you had been anyone else, I would’ve thrown Liam’s paper weight at their head.”

Louis giggled into Harry’s chest, nuzzling his nose at the flesh that the teacher had revealed after he’d loosened his tie and unbuttoned the majority of his shirt, but the sound was strained and somewhat forced. “Err… You know what you told me about Eleanor today?”

“Yeah?”

“I know what you mean now.”

“What?”

“She err… She asked me if you and I were together, and when I said yes she asked me if I wanted to know what a _real_ shag was like and then she… She slapped my arse and grabbed my crotch.”

Harry sank into the chair and buried his face in his hands. “That’s the last thing I fucking needed today. God I’m so tired of this shithole.”

“Oh Sir,” Despite his evident exhaustion, Harry’s cock twitched in interest at the name, “You look shattered,” Louis clambered onto his lover’s lap and straddled the older man’s waist, capturing his lips in a searing kiss that left Harry gasping for air. “Let baby take care of you.”

“Lou, I-”

“Ah, ah, ah… Just relax, Sir.” Louis took the end of Harry’s tie and pulled it from around his neck, deftly and quickly pulling the teacher’s hands behind his back and using the silk material to restrain them.

“Lou-”

“This is all about you, Sir… Baby’s going to give you a show and then I’m going to ride you… Gonna make you feel so good.” Louis pulled his phone from his back pocket and pushed play, Rocket by Beyoncé started playing from the speakers. Louis’ hips ground down onto Harry as the younger boy sang softly. “ _Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel,_ ” Louis lips parted in a silent moan, his small hands gripping the hem of his shirt as he slowly pulled it over his head. _“Let me take this off, will you watch me?”_

Harry groaned at the tan, tattooed expanse of Louis’ torso was revealed and the younger boy smirked, stepping away from the older man and quickly toeing off his shoes and slowly unbuttoning his sinfully tight trousers. He turned his back to Harry and bent over, pushing his ass out as he pulled his trousers down. “ _Lou_.” Harry gasped at the sight he was met with.

 _“If you like it, you can touch it baby. Do you, do you wanna touch it baby?”_ Louis’ glorious ass was framed perfect by the waistband of what was _definitely_ a baby pink lace thong and a garter belt, the latter being clipped to stockings of the same colour that encased Louis’ thick thighs and accentuated them with silk bows on top. Harry groaned at the image and tugged on his restraint, just wanting to pull Louis onto his lap and fuck him as hard as he could. The younger man could sense Harry’s desperation it seemed and spread his cheeks, giving Harry a proper glimpse of what was nestled between them.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry’s eyes widened even more at the sight of the pink jewelled base of the princess plug that Louis had clearly put in just before entering the office judging by how the younger boy’s rim was still glistening with lube. The Teaching Assistant smirked and pulled it out with a loud pop, moaning softly at the stretch as he removed the toy. “Baby, _please_.”

Louis strutted over to the chair and planted himself between Harry’s legs, pulling his trousers and boxers and practically salivating at the sight of his boyfriend’s hard on. He planted himself in Harry’s lap then and began to grind sensually, pressing soft, teasing kisses to his neck as his voice got raspier, murmuring the song’s lyrics in his ear. _“Hold me ‘til I scream for air to breath, and wash me over until my well runs dry, send your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me…_ Want me to ride you, Sir?”

“Fuck, Louis, baby yes!”

The younger of the men pulled the back of his thong to the side and lined himself up with Harry’s cock, sinking down slowly until his ass was resting against his lover’s hips. He moaned softly before beginning to circle his hips, keeping Harry’s cock deep inside him as he worked his partner closer and closer to orgasm. Harry was desperate to get his hands on Louis, to wrap his long fingers around his boyfriend’s cock and finish him, but he was too fucked out to struggle and the tiny part of his brain that wasn’t drunk off the sight of Louis in lingerie knew that Louis was doing this for Harry’s pleasure more so than his own. Speaking of Harry’s pleasure, the teacher was red faced with arousal and embarrassment, the merciless grinding and teasing causing his orgasm to approach far faster than he would have liked; but what really pushed him over the edge was when Louis leant in and rested his forehead against his own and carried on singing, his blue eyes dark with lust.

 _“You ain’t right for doing it to me like that, Daddy. I’ve been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl.”_ Harry groaned as he came, his hands gripped the material of his bindings tightly as he shot his load deep into Louis, who was hit by his own orgasm just from the feeling of Harry filling him up with his come. The teaching assistant paused the track on his phone and pulled away from Harry, picking up the plug and quickly pushing it back into himself to stop Harry’s come from dripping out and down his thighs. He quickly clambered back onto Harry’s lap and untied his partner. nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s neck, the smell of sex and sweat and just _Harry_ both comforting and slightly arousing.

“So…” Harry smirked, still panting slightly. “Daddy, huh?”

“Oh shut up, Styles,” Louis slapped his chest playfully. “You can mock me all you want, but I wasn’t the one who came as soon as the words left my lips, was I?”

Harry knew Louis was right, but ignored the smug look on his face, instead deciding to look down at what they’d just fucked on, chuckling softly. “We just screwed on Liam’s office chair.”

Louis laughed loudly at the statement; a proper belly laugh where his nose and eye scrunched up and his shoulders shook. “One of these days he’s going to realise how many bits of his furniture we’ve fucked on.”

“Yeah, and what’s he going to do about it?”

“To be honest, knowing Li, he’ll probably get so angry and flustered that his head will explode.”

Harry’s laughter joined Louis’ own then, his arms holding his little teaching assistant tightly against his chest. And yes, Harry could definitely get used to this.

 

***

 

**3 Years Later**

“So you’re telling me that you fucked on my husband’s office chair and didn’t even have the decency to tell him?” Niall’s eyes were bright and mischievous, clearly getting tipsy after all the champagne he’d been drinking.

“Yeah,” Louis said smugly, smirking at the curly haired man who sat next to him with a deep blush on his face. “And Harry came the moment I called him _Daddy_.”

“Yeah, well he was always one for name calling, weren’t you _Sir_?” Niall laughed raucously, throwing his head back and smacking the table in delight at his best friend’s embarrassment.

“Oi, you’ve got a husband now, don’t go sexually frustrating my Hazza.” Louis scowled, but anyone could see the fond amusement hiding behind his expression.

Niall had a matching fond look on his face as he smiled softly at his friends, “Fuck, I do, don’t I? I have a _husband_ … Shit.” Tears well up in the Irishman’s eyes and Harry rushed to his side, pulling him into one of his ever famous bear hugs.

“Nialler, mate, we’re so happy for you. You guys are perfect together and you’re going to have the most amazing marriage. Now go and find Lima bean and dance your wedding night away.” Niall smiled at that and walked off, leaving Harry to settle down next to Louis and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

“They’re so cute.” Louis grinned.

“This’ll be us next year, Boo… Can’t wait to call you Mr Tomlinson-Styles.”

Louis pressed a soft, tender kiss to his fiancé’s lips and smiled, playing with the simple silver ring on his left ring finger. “Who’d have thought it, eh? The teacher who hated me proposed to me 2 years later… I think I could get used to having you around for the rest of my life, Styles.”

 _Yeah,_ Harry thought, _I could definitely get used to this_.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest piece of writing I've written which isn't an essay! If you're reading this then you survived the whole 10k+ love fest! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> A big big BIG thank you to the lovely BabyStylins0n for reading all my stuff, helping me change things and pretty much writing most of this when I got tired and stuck. Thanks, Little Bear!!
> 
> All the love  
> L x


End file.
